Fire and Ice Don't Mix
by ThaliaSiriusPrior
Summary: All Leo can think of is his Reina, the Ice Queen. All Reyna can think of is her fiery, spirited Repair Boy. Unfortunately, fire and ice don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm a huge Leyna shipper: I have been since The Lost Hero. My OTP kind of died in the beginning of Mark of Athena, so I'm making my own story to repair it. It probably won't follow the storyline of MoA, so forgive me if you're big on that.  
I'll try to upload at least once a week, but if I don't, please forgive me. **

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters associated with it. All belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter One

Reyna was going to kill that son of Hephaestus.

He destroyed her home. He destroyed her life. He destroyed her chances with Jason. But, most importantly, he destroyed her heart and her mind.

Ever since that day that the mischievous repair boy waltzed into her life, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was silly. He was crazy. He was annoying. He ruined her life. Yet, the only thing she thought about was him.

She thought she was going crazy. She thought she was insane. She knew she was going to get her heart broken.

If there was anything she was positively sure of, he was fire and she was ice. They don't mix.

R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV

Leo had managed to screw everything up once more.

He had been told to show Octavian around the ship. It was a simple enough task, even with his mind occupied with that _Reina_.

He had been showing that stuck-up, teddy bear killer around and the next thing he knew, the Argo II was sailing away from New Rome in record time with Leo to blame.

He had no idea what had happened. It was like he could feel himself attacking the camp, yet it wasn't him doing those things.

Whether he did it or not, he was flying away from his newly found _r__eina_, and he was unsure if he'd ever see her again. That was, he was unsure if he'd ever see his queen again without her sword at his scrawny neck.

As much as he wished it wasn't so, fire and ice definitely don't mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! I've got another chapter written, though it's a bit slow. I think there will be actual confrontation between Leo and Reyna coming within the next two chapters, so bear with me for a little while.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You get some fluffiness from Leo and some "I'm-annoyed-with-Octavian-please-let-me-kill-him" from Reyna. xD**

**And, just so you know, I'm sorry for any out-of-characterness. It's difficult to write as it's not canon, and Reyna has to be a bit softer towards Leo for this fanfiction to progress. I'll try to make it as realistic as I can, but it won't be perfect. Sorry.**

**Remember to review! They're always welcome and wonderful to read! Any constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated-remember, I said ****_constructive_****. Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_****, ****_Heroes of Olympus_****, or any characters or places associated with the two series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.**

Chapter Two

Without fail, all throughout the night Leo was awake and thinking about her. He had fallen in love once more, with another way out of his league. He had fallen for another who hated him: another of high status. Love didn't seem to go his way.

He knew he couldn't fight it, so he simply gave in to his mind's demand and thought about her endlessly. He thought about her long, black hair, carefully braided back. He thought about her tan skin and how it had seemed to shine when he first saw her. He thought about her dark, piercing eyes. They seemed to bore into him and put him entirely at her demand.

He thought about how powerful she was. He thought about how she could wring his tiny neck without any strain. He thought about how she nodded stiffly at him when he introduced himself. He thought about that small, almost inaudible chuckle she emitted when he made one of his best jokes. No one else had noticed it.

He thought about all he knew of the daughter of Bellona, New Rome's queen. He knew much, though very little from personal experience. When Piper wasn't around, Jason would tell him stories about her to help time go by. He couldn't help but listen. He became more entranced by the dark-eyed queen with every new tale. She was his _reina_, his queen, his fairy tale, the one he loved.

Unfortunately, he was Leo Valdez, and Aphrodite loved to use him as her personal punching bag.

R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R LV R

Reyna was going to kill Octavian.

The idiotic stuffed animal murderer was going on and on about the "stupid Greeks" and "that _Graecus_ traitor, Percy Jackson". She was tired of it.

When he started to go off about Leo, she was reaching for her dagger, which, unfortunately, wasn't there because of Terminus and his "no weapons inside the city's boundary" rule.

She couldn't kill him, so she went off on him instead.

"OCTAVIAN. WILL YOU KINDLY SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH? YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE MAN TO EVER WALK THE EARTH. SHUT UP AND HELP US PLAN OR LEAVE AND GIVE UP YOUR CENTURIONSHIP."

She was hoping she'd choose the latter. He didn't, of course, but a girl can dream.

Octavian just gasped. His mouth dropped as far as was physically possible, maybe farther. Reyna just smirked.

"Praetor! How could you talk like that? You are supposed to be respectful towards your centurions!" Octavian said accusingly.

Most of the others vigorously nodded in agreement. The centurions from the fifth legion, and a select few others, however, remained loyal to their praetor.

"I am simply stating that complaining about the Greeks is unnecessary and a waste of our extremely precious time. Please attempt to excuse the rudeness of my outburst, but I am under considerable stress and I do not have the patience to deal with your nonsensical antics at the current time, Octavian," Reyna replied coolly.

Octavian opened his mouth as if to say more and seemed to think better of it. He sat back down, looking defeated, and motioned for the Puerto Rican girl to continue with her plan.

Reyna could think of only one thing while delivering her incredible speech: if one of her Romans hurt the silly, scrawny, Greek repair boy, she'd never forgive herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter three of Fire and Ice Don't Mix. I hope you like it! I've been trying to update faster and this chapter needed to be written. It's a transition.  
This is where the story becomes AU. I just wasn't able to keep writing without Leo and Reyna actually confronting each other.  
I'm sorry it has a cliffhanger. I'm a dramatic writer and I felt the need to end the chapter there. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**If any of you are wondering why I have Reyna spelled as ****_Reina_**** in some parts, it's simply because in Spanish, ****_reina_****-pronounced the same way as Reyna-means "queen." Since Leo is Mexican and grew up speaking Spanish with his mother, I've always pictured him as thinking of "Reyna" as "****_Reina_****."**

**Please read and review! Constructive, polite criticism is always welcome. It helps me write more efficiently!  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus, ****_or any character or place associated with the series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Three

They were catching up.

The seven heroes and their guardian, a satyr named Gleeson Hedge, were trying their very hardest to avoid any confrontation, but something went very wrong.

Something was amiss with the ship. They were able to track it.

After checking and rechecking, he realised something.

The defenses were set incorrectly. He had forgotten to change the settings when going back up into the air from the water.

The Romans were catching up, and, once again, everything was all Leo's fault.

* * *

They were close. She could feel it.

Not only could she feel it, but she could see it.

She saw that blonde girl-the daughter of Athena, what a scandal-and that blasted love spawn, the Cherokee, the one that was dating her golden boy.

Well, he wasn't hers anymore, was he?

She almost swooped in and attacked them both on the spot, but she managed to contain herself. All of her actions were planned, and this plan couldn't go awry.

If it did, the one she loved would be as good as dead.

Yes, Reyna could feel that the Argo II was close, that Leo Valdez was just within her grasp.

* * *

He fought to the best of his ability.

Flames were everywhere. Almost everything around him was torched—everything but those Romans, of course.

He fought until he couldn't fight anymore. Every ounce of energy, every bit of fire, every hammer, Hades, every breath mint he had went to getting away from those Romans.

He watched, out of breath, as one of the legionnaires was burned, as another got bludgeoned by a hammer, as a surprised centurion looked around at the large amount of breath mints being flung at him.

But every good battle must come to an end, and, unfortunately, Leo Valdez was on the losing side.

He ran out of energy, out of fire, out of hammers, out of mints. All his life had been spent running. Running was the only thing he could depend on, the only constant. Now, he had run out.

So he watched. He watched as the augur came down on him hard. He watched as a _gladius_ was placed at his throat. He watched as that same weapon cut gashes down his arms and legs. He watched as the world around him became hazy. He watched as his friends fell around him, wounded from a fight they could never win. He watched as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I figured I shouldn't keep you in suspense for too long after Chapter Three. So here's Chapter Four. It's a bit of a filler chapter containing Reyna's musings.  
Remember reviews are always welcome as is polite, constructive criticism. Also, if you'd like to request a one-shot for PJO, HoO, HP, Avengers, TMI (I haven't read ****_City of Lost Souls_**** yet, though), TID, ****_Divergent_****, or ****_The Maze Runner_****, I'd be happy to write it. Just PM me about it and whatever you want it to be about. Unless I truly detest one of the ships, I'll do it. :)**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any character or place associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Four

Reyna got there just in the nick of time.

If she had gotten there a minute later, her repair boy would've been sleeping with Cerberus.

She ran as faster than she ever had: even more than when her and her sister were running from Circe's Island. She didn't stop to think that Octavian or one of the other soldiers might kill her first. She didn't think about not getting there in time. She just ran. Leo's life depended on it.

She grabbed Octavian's _gladius_ before he could slit Leo's throat. She took a look at the unconscious, nearly dead demigod at her feet, and she almost slit Octavian's.

She held back tears of anger and sorrow and glared at the augur standing in front of her. She found four Greek demigods, three Roman, and a fa-satyr, all half-dead, lying around her feet. She couldn't control her fury. She knew that her legionnaires were about to kill the children of prophecy at Octavian's orders.

When she screamed to stop, the warriors all stood at attention and sheathed their swords. She writhed with anger.

"What are you doing, Praetor? We had them!" Octavian protested, obviously a bit flustered.

Reyna looked at him coldly. Her stare was terrifying; he was sure that Jupiter himself would tremble underneath her gaze. She responded, her voice like ice, "You all had clear orders _not_ to kill any of them. Had I gotten here any later, they'd all be lying dead at my feet rather than simply unconscious. Do not think this will go unnoticed. You all will be punished. Now, help me carry them. We have to get them back to New Rome. We have to get them there soon."

They all obeyed immediately, fearing the fierce daughter of war. She was vicious.

* * *

Reyna had waited for a long time. Six days and nine hours she spent waiting for the heroes to wake up. None of them had yet to. She was worried. She was exhausted—she had barely gotten any shut eye since the Argo II's capture in Atlanta.

She was worried that the Greek heroes were in comas. They had been wounded badly and it's uncommon for anyone to be unconscious for so long after Camp Jupiter's expert healers took a look at them.

So she waited. She waited for her Golden Boy, his girlfriend, her Hero, his girlfriend, her two legionnaires, and her Repair Boy. Every waking moment was torture and anxiety. She couldn't help but fear for the worst.

Of course, she could barely contain her excitement when Leo woke up before her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: And here is chapter five of Fire and Ice!  
This is the longest chapter yet. I don't know exactly how this happened. I just knew I needed to update soon and then when I started writing some type of inspiration hit me and voila! This chapter was born!  
Please keep in mind that dialogue isn't my forte. I didn't have much of it in other chapters for a reason but it needed to be in this one. The dialogue just had to be written.  
This chapter is mainly fluff. It's still early in the Leyna relationship stage but I felt like some fluff needed to be written. It worked as motivation for this chapter, you could say.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review and that constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****The Heroes of Olympus****_, or any characters and/or places associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Five

"Leo? Leo, are you awake? Leo!"

"_Reina_?" Leo asked, forgetting that she didn't know he called her "Queen" in Spanish when people weren't around.

Reyna was too excited to notice the demigod's slip-up. She was just glad that he was alive.

"You're… You're… You're awake!"

Leo took the look on Reyna's face as one of displeasure, rather than one of shock—delighted shock, of course, but shock all the same. "Well, yeah. I'm awake. I'm sorry that causes you so much disappointment. I'm sure you wanted me dead." He looked away, his cheeks red and tears threatening to fall.

"No!" Reyna called out immediately. Leo froze. "I don't want you dead. Quite the opposite, really."

Leo turned around to face the warrior girl. "But I attacked your camp and lead you on a goose chase for days."

"I know. But I'd like to hear your side of the story. My soldiers have acted rashly and I'd like to make up for it."

Leo looked at her in shock for a brief moment. Then that flirty smirk reappeared.

_I love it when he smirks_, Reyna thought._ Cut it out, Reyna. You have interrogating to do._

Leo smiled and said, "Well, then let's start talking, _Reina_."

* * *

They spent hours talking. Leo explained his various dilemmas and adventures while on the run with the other six and Coach Hedge. It was a nice conversation, even though Leo couldn't help but throw in quite a few jokes and sarcastic comments throughout the story. His signature smirk was present throughout everything but the part about his encounter with Narcissus. Then his face turned red and he smiled shyly.

Reyna couldn't help but enjoy this time with him. They had fun and it was a great conversation. She couldn't tell you the last time she had laughed like that.

"So," Leo said after he finished his story, "how many Team Leo shirts do I need to specially order, _Reina_? And I'll throw in a special deal, just for you." He winked.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Every shirt ordered from you will be signed personally by me. Praetor's special."

"You wish, Valdez."

"One of these days, _Reina_. One of these days."

"Keep dreaming."

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes after that, simply enjoying the other's company. They enjoyed being able to act like themselves for once.

After a while, though, Reyna broke the silence. "Hey, Valdez?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

His lips quirked. "You just did, _Reina_." She rolled her eyes. "Alright. Shoot."

"Why do you call me that?"

Leo looked a bit confused. "Huh?"

"_Reina_. You call me _Reina_. It sounds different. Spanish."

"That's because it is Spanish."

"Why do you call me that? Any particular reason?"

"A couple of reasons, actually."

"Care to explain?"

"When I first heard your name, it was before I had actually met you. So when I first heard it, not knowing that Reyna was actually your name, I thought it meant _reina_, like the Spanish word. I'm bilingual—my mother often spoke Spanish to me as a child—so it was natural to think of it as _reina_. That's reason number one, I guess. First impressions can be important."

"And the other reasons?"

"Well, I guess I should tell you first that _reina_ means 'queen' in Spanish. This, I guess, is kind of the other reason in itself." Reyna looked at him oddly, as a puzzled look crossed her face. "When I first met you, I was intimidated. You were flawless. You were fearless. You were unbreakable. You were powerful. You were a leader. In my mind, I saw you as a queen. A true queen. The kind that led her people through thick and thin and actually took action. You really were what I thought to be a queen." _And not just any queen_, he wanted to say. _I saw you as my queen. I still see you as my queen._

Reyna smiled. "You know what, Valdez?"

"What?"

"That might just be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. And right now, with Octavian and Camp Jupiter all waiting for me to screw up, I needed to hear it." She looked up at him, into his eyes. "Thank you for that, Leo."

"Any time," he replied.

They simply sat there after that. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't suffocating. It was actually quite relaxing. It was something neither of them had had with anyone else for a long time.

And they had it with each other.

So, they let it linger as long as they could, savouring the moment.

Then Reyna made the mistake of looking up into the boy's eyes.

They flickered, it seemed, in the lighting. They seemed to have a sort of fire to them. Reyna smiled at the thought, but it went unnoticed by Leo.

He was too busy looking into the girl's gorgeous, captivating eyes.

They sat in a trance, looking dreamily at the other. And slowly—painstakingly slowly—they moved closer. Closer and closer they moved, until they were centimeters apart.

Then Leo's calloused hand went up to caress Reyna's face and their lips met in a tentative kiss that both demigods needed desperately.

Of course, that moment was when all Hades broke loose.

**Author's Note Part II: I'm sorry that I ended it there. I'm a dramatic writer. And, unfortunely, every bit of fluff in the beginning of a relationship has to end somewhere.  
So yeah, dramatic cliffhanger sentence as an ending. I'm evil. I'll update as soon as I can! I swear on the River Styx! Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Chapter six of ****_Fire and Ice Don't Mix_****!  
Sorry it took so long. I had dance competitions and an orchestra solo to perform and school. I didn't have time to write.  
More fluff here. IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE. IT'S SO FLUFFAAAAYY.  
Er-hrm. Anyway...  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any characters and places associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Six

Octavian ran in, panic clear on his face. But that melted into a look of confusion, surprise, and anger quick as a flash.

"Pr-pr-praetor? Do my eyes deceive me? Were you kissing that-that terrorist?"

Leo made to make a quick rebuttal that could easily get him killed, but Reyna stopped him. "Leo, no. Let me take care of this, okay?" she whispered.

He nodded, fists clenched. "Okay."

Reyna squeezed his hand and turned to the enraged augur standing before her. "Leo is most definitely not a terrorist, Octavian. But we'll talk about this later. You obviously have something to report. What is happening?"

Octavian had a difficult time letting the matter of Leo and Reyna's kiss drop, but after a few seconds' hesitation he replied, "The Greeks and the three captive Romans have all awoken. They've broken out. We have sent soldiers after them, but I'm not sure how long it shall take to capture them again."

Reyna watched Leo as Octavian delivered the message. The fear was seen clearly in the Greek's eyes. Reyna knew what he was thinking: this time, if his friends were captured, they wouldn't be taken alive.

Reyna knew what she had to do. "Octavian?"

"Yes, Praetor?"

"Tell the legionnaires that they are not to kill Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and the Greeks. If I find they hurt any of them, I will have their heads and yours. The seven heroes shall be brought back here peacefully. No harm shall be done to any of them. They are welcome here."

"B-but Praetor—"

"Octavian, these are my orders. As praetor, it is your duty to carry them out. Now go."

Octavian nodded reluctantly. With a small salute and a simple "Yes, Praetor," the augur had gone.

_Good riddance, _Reyna thought.

* * *

Leo's smile grew as he heard the Puerto Rican give out her orders.

His friends were free.

As soon as Octavian had gone, Leo looked over at Reyna and grinned. "Thank you, _Reina_. I can't tell you how grateful I am for this."

"Did you really expect any different, Valdez?"

Leo just grinned wider.

Reyna rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips. Leo laughed.

"So where were we?"

Leo watched Reyna's smile form fully as he pulled her in and kissed her slowly.

When they were forced apart due to a desperate need for air, both demigods were grinning like idiots. They couldn't help it. They couldn't stop it.

Reyna took his hand and rose from her seat. Leo followed suit.

"_Reina_?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To your quarters."

Leo smirked. "Oh really?" he asked seductively.

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Valdez. You haven't recovered fully yet. You need rest."

Leo pouted. "Do I have to? I'm not tired."

Reyna laughed. It was a genuine laugh; one that warmed Leo's heart.

"Why are you laughing, _Reina_? I'm being completely serious!"

"You-you're acting l-like a f-five-year-old ch-child, Valdez! You're pouting and everything!"

Leo crossed his arms indignantly. "I am not!"

Despite his furious protests, Reyna laughed harder.

Leo continued to pout.

Reyna laughed all the way to Leo's arranged quarters.

"H-here we are, Valdez," she said, recovering and taking in much-needed air. Leo crossed his arms, huffed, and turned away. Reyna rolled her eyes and turned him back around.

He tried to turn away, but Reyna caught him and kissed him. Leo brought his hands up to caress her face and she chuckled as she said, "I'm sorry. All better?"

Leo nodded vigorously. "All better."

Reyna just chuckled once more and said, "Goodnight, Valdez," as she walked away.

Leo mumbled, "Goodnight, my queen." Reyna was too far away hear him. He smiled in her direction and went inside, the feeling of her kiss still lingering on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've had homework and orchestra and tests and some other issues.  
So I'll try to update sooner, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I'll update within the week. I promise.  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any places and characters in either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Seven

Leo had dreams that night. They were vivid. They were lifelike. They were terrifying. They were demigod dreams.

He saw his friends being hunted by Octavian and his followers. He saw Hazel fall. He saw her dragged away. His heart constricted.

Piper was next. She was strong, but she was obviously still wounded. And, a Greek, she was taken more forcefully than her Roman predecessor. Leo thrashed as he watched.

Then Coach Hedge was targeted. The old satyr seemed to realise it at the last second, raising his bat and opening his mouth to yell. But he wasn't quick enough. They dragged him away.

Frank fell. Then Annabeth. Then Percy and Jason were the only ones left. But even they couldn't fight off the Romans. There were too many and they were too weak. The odds were against them. They too were dragged. They were treated like animals.

Leo woke up screaming and thrashing, an odd warmth caressing his face, slowly getting hotter. The son of Hephaestus opened his eyes to find his body engulfed in flames, along with his arranged quarters.

* * *

Reyna woke up to sirens. She didn't know what had happened, but she didn't hesitate to throw on clothes and armour, grabbing the dagger she kept underneath her pillow.

She ran out into the midnight, Aurum and Argentum at her heels. She immediately saw a flood of panicked legionnaires, their frantic rushing going in the direction of Leo Valdez's quarters. _Not again_, she thought reluctantly as she made her way through the parting crowd.

As she reached the crest of the small hill Leo's quarters were settled on, she demanded to know what had happened.

"We're not completely sure, Praetor. One of the legionnaires on guard nearby smelled smoke and saw the house go up in flames. It was engulfed in about a minute. He immediately ran for help."

"It was my fault, Reyna," said a familiar voice. "I had horrible nightmares. Demigod dreams. I woke up screaming and thrashing and in flames. Strong emotions often trigger them. I'm sorry."

Reyna spun around quickly. "Valdez?"

"Yes?"

She glanced back at the burning quarters, the orange and red illuminating the night sky. "While this fire is put out, come with me. We will discuss this. I'd like to hear about this nightmare." She glared at the boy in front of her.

Leo gulped and nodded. Reyna tossed her head, a gesture telling him to follow. He did as he was told and went quietly.

Reyna was too angry to notice the boy's strange behaviour. The whole journey he didn't say a word.

When Reyna reached her little office area, she motioned for him to sit down. He did as she said and she looked at him sharply, saying one word, "Explain."

"When my emotions are triggered like that, it also triggers the flames. I've been able to control it more since I discovered I was a demigod, but I was terrified. I really didn't know it was happening until after the fact. I'm sorry, _Reina_."

Her glare softened a bit. "Tell me about this… nightmare that triggered this disaster."

He finally looked up at her, fear evident in his eyes. "It was my friends. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Coach. They were in trouble."

Reyna nodded as if to say "Go on."

"They were too weak to fight. There were too few of them. They were wounded. They were tired. They were injured. They were losing."

"What were they losing to?"

"Who. Who were they losing to."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Who were they losing to?"

The fear in Leo's eyes dissolved to anger and vengeance as he growled one simple word. "Octavian."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I have been busy and I've been suffering from the dreaded writer's block.  
This chapter has some events I'm sure you'll like, and some bits of fluff. I hope this makes up for my absense.  
I suspect I'm almost done with this fanfiction-my goal was about ten chapters and 5,000 words. I have eight chapters and a little over 4,500 words not including author's notes. There'll probably be another chapter and an epilogue or just two chapters.  
As always, polite, constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any characters/places associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

Chapter Eight

Reyna's eyes flashed with anger as she grabbed Leo's hand and ran towards the door.

As they ran, Reyna asked, "Could you pinpoint about where they were from your dream?"

Leo nodded, quickly telling her where the dream occurred. Reyna continued running, storing the place in her mind.

The finally reached the hill where Leo's quarters lay in ruin and ash. Reyna and Leo both grimaced at the carnage. "Sorry, _Reina_. Sometimes I still can't control it. I try, I really do, but I was provoked."

Though Reyna couldn't bear the sight of any part of her precious camp in ruin, she nodded, understanding. "We can rebuild." Leo grinned a bit at that; Reyna's lips quirked in response.

But Reyna soon returned to her stony expression as she faced her legionnaires, telling them that there was a big chance that one of their own disobeyed her orders and she needed a party to find him. Many agreed to accompany her and Leo, always happy to get out of camp for awhile. "Let's go then," she said simply.

* * *

It took about half an hour for their small party to reach the destination, and sure enough, they found Octavian and the other Romans.

And, much to his dismay, Leo found his dream was true. There were his friends all stuck in a cage, the Romans treating them like animals. Leo almost burnt Octavian right there.

Reyna, on the other hand, acted calmly, but the glare in her eyes would make a trained assassin draw back in fear.

She turned to the son of Hephaestus beside her, "Go and free your friends. Help them patch up, give them some food and water, _et cetera_." She grinned viciously as she said, "I'll take care of Octavian."

Leo happily obliged, squeezing his _Reina_'s clenched hand once before running over to the large cage where his friends were held hostage.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed happily. "You're alive!"

"You all aren't getting rid of me that easily," he replied, grinning.

"Here," he said, reaching for the lock to melt it, "let me help you with that."

* * *

Twenty minutes of lock-melting, reacquainting themselves, and listening to Octavian getting punished later, the seven were free of their confinements. They were now chowing down contentedly, listening to Leo's story of what happened after he woke up, leaving about the bit about him and Reyna making out. (Not like the others didn't infer that part anyway, what with the handholding and all.)

After the seven were content with the amount of food occupying their stomachs, the party all travelled back to Camp Jupiter, Octavian and his men in chains—what Octavian had done was illegal, and he would pay for it.

Soon they were back at camp, and Reyna quickly saw that each of them were put in quality rooms with all their needs met. She made sure a healer looked at each of them and treated them for their various injuries. It had been a long night and now they could finally get some sleep.

Reyna took Leo to his new quarters last, making sure not to say anything about the fire that had occurred the night before. They walked slowly, hand in hand; taking comfort in the companionable silence neither cared to break. Leo's hand was warm in Reyna's and she liked it; feeling warm for the first time since before she left Puerto Rico for Circe's Island. Reyna's hand was cold in Leo's, a nice feeling; it took him away from the flames that destroyed his childhood, his mother, his home, his previous quarters, and most of himself.

At the door, they parted with small smiles and quick, chaste kisses. Reyna pulled away, cheeks flushed. "Goodnight, Valdez."

"Goodnight, my queen."

"I'm not a queen, Leo."

"You are, _Reina_. And not just any queen, either. You're _my_ queen."

She smiled wider, kissed him once more, and left before he could see the heat that had rushed to her cheeks. Leo grinned after her, watching her shadow fade the farther she got, eventually disappearing all together. He then went inside and, without bothering to change, laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

For the first time in months, Leo slept peacefully, his dream world one of absolute bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to upload! I was on vacation two weeks ago and last week I was extremely busy. The school year is nearing to an end and I've been getting more work. I'm sorry about that.**

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written and the end is pure Leyna fluff, which I hope makes up for my absense. I plan for the story to end here, the only other upload I plan to make on this story is an epilogue which should be up somewhere between tomorrow and next week.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! As well as reviews and one-shot requests!**

**I hope you like it! Happy Reading!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any characters or places associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion._**

the last one to wake up). He wasn't sure exactly what to do with his extra time, so he thought he'd go around and explore the camp; an activity not available to him previously.

It was quite a beautiful camp, which was not surprising with the ever-so-meticulous _Reina_ as praetor. The camp was spick 'n' span. There were gardens filled with various flowers and vegetation—most likely courteous of the Dem—Ceres kids. There was a castle being built by the kids who were lucky enough to get a full night's sleep. Leo

Chapter Nine

The heroes were permitted to sleep in late that day, taking the previous night's events into account.

In a surprising turn of events, Leo was the first to awaken (which had never happened before—Leo was always guessed it was for those war games _Reina_ had told him about. She said they would occur tonight, and the son of Hephaestus was quite excited for them. It reminded him of capture the flag back at his own camp.

He saw every temple, every building, every field. He decided it was time to look through the city of New Rome, which had interested him when he first saw the place while aboard the Argo II. The mechanics of that place seemed complicated, overly-difficult, and totally awesome.

What Leo had forgotten was the annoying, dramatic, and obnoxious gatekeeper of the beautiful city.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Leo heard as he walked through the borders.

Leo turned around, scratching his head. "Huh? What did I do?"

"NO WEAPONS INSIDE MY CITY!"

"Weapons? I don't have any of those."

The statue looked agitated. "Do not fool with me, demigod. I am Terminus and I am not to be deceived." Leo's confusion grew and it was apparent on his face. Terminus sighed. "Oh, for Jupiter's sake! Your tool belt!"

Leo had forgotten the magical tool belt that had been returned to him the previous day. "Oh, right. Sorry." He discarded his precious magic item onto the tray which held two daggers—one he knew to be Piper's and another he recognised, but he couldn't recall its owner.

Terminus nodded to the demigod, allowing him to pass. Leo continued through the borders into the wondrous city of New Rome.

It really was just that: wondrous. Large Roman buildings scaled the streets. Children ran freely; happiness and mischief were easily deciphered on their small faces. Demigods and legacies of all sizes walked through the streets and shops, carrying hot chocolate, Reina_'s favourite_, Leo thought. He ventured to try some.

He walked into a nearby café, groping for some _denarii_ that _Reina_ had given him. He ordered a large chocolate walking making polite conversation with the lady taking orders. She gave him his change and a small smile then walked away to make his drink.

When he got it, he proceeded to a small, hidden table in an empty corner. He took a small, cautious sip—the drink was scalding—and decided that it was easily the most delicious hot chocolate he had ever drunk.

While thoroughly enjoying his chocolaty goodness in his secluded corner, he heard two very familiar voices come in with the tinkling of the bell above the door.

"…would never, Piper," came the voice of a very-agitated _Reina_.

"He's my best friend, Reyna. I'm simply looking out for him," came the persuasive voice of Piper McLean. She seemed to be lacing her voice with charmspeak.

_Reina _seemed to be affected by the girl's voice, as she spoke in a daze. "I, um… would never do… that to… Leo." She paused, trying to get her bearings. "Besides, though I once had a crush on Jason, my feelings have long passed. I have found another to whom Jason Grace cannot compare. This boy has wild eyes, crazy hair, a sense of humour, ADHD to an extent that it's extremely unhealthy, a clumsy bearing, a tool belt, and a metal dragon head that he seems to consider his best friend and named 'Happy'. He's a train wreck, but it doesn't bother me. I like it, actually. It's… him. I can't really describe it." _Reina_ couldn't describe why she liked Leo's quirks, Leo couldn't describe the warm feeling spreading through his chest, the immense happiness he felt, or why the butterflies flitted in his stomach.

Piper looked at the praetor in surprise. "I didn't know." _Reina _looked confused, so Piper clarified. "I didn't know you felt that strongly about Leo."

_Reina_ smiled, "I didn't either."

* * *

Later that day, Leo tried to list the things he loved about his queen. He heard _Reina_ do it verbally; why couldn't he do it with a pen and paper?

**_Reasons Why I Love _****Reina**

**_1. She's powerful beyond belief._**

**_2. She's gorgeous. _**

**_3. She thinks I'm funny._**

**_4. Even when she doesn't think I'm funny, she laughs at my jokes._**

**_5. I know she'd do anything for me._**

**_6. She understands about my past._**

**_7. She knows what it's like to lose someone of importance and to go without a home._**

**_8. She likes my quirks._**

**_9. She likes me._**

**_10. She is strong, mentally and physically._**

**_11. She is a true leader: one that does not abandon her people no matter what._**

**_12. We're opposites. I'm fire and she's ice._**

Leo looked up at his clock when he finished his list and ran off, as dinner was to begin soon. Little did he know that Reyna went to fetch him before dinner started. She did not find Leo, but a small list written in sloppy, slanted handwriting. She picked it up and read through it, smiling all the way through.

She sat down at the desk, copied the list, and wrote a note to the son of Hephaestus she had fallen for.

**_Dear Valdez,_**

**_I came by to get you for dinner, and found not you but a list. It was a simple list, written in terrible handwriting and containing only twelve points. But in the few words this list contained, I found the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Valdez. In these past few days you've brought more smiles to my face than have been there for a long time. You've brought more laughter than I've ever known. I can't thank you enough._**

**_From your _****Reina**

**_P.S. I made one revision to your list. I felt it of immense importance._**

In number nine, Reyna had crossed out the word "likes" and replaced it with another.

**_9. She loves me._**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hey, guys!  
So here it is, the final bit of ****_Fire and Ice Don't Mix_****. The epilogue which is fluffy as anything. So I hope you like it.  
I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and follows and favourites that I've gotten from this story, no matter if you just joined or you've been here since the beginning. You have no idea how much I appreciate it all. It always makes my day.  
Here's the epilogue. The end. Thanks for everything guys.  
Even though the story is over, reviews and constructive criticism are still always welcome!  
Happy Reading!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

**Makenzi (ThaliaSiriusPrior)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians****_, _****Heroes of Olympus****_, or any other places and characters associated with either series. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_**

Epilogue

And here they were seven years later, and Leo feeling apprehensive about something in his pocket.

He was fingering this object: a small, purple velvet box.

He had made the ring inside himself. He had melded celestial bronze and imperial gold together; one side had gems that together made an image of flames, while the other side had frosted diamonds that represented ice. On the back was a small, barely readable inscription that read "_9. She loves me._" It had become a sort of inside joke between the two.

He knew that inside joke was true, yet he still found himself nervous about the proposal. He had been hiding himself back in the forges, causing _Reina_ confusion and worry herself.

The proposal was tonight, and hopefully things will go back to normal afterwards.

Leo couldn't image what he would do if they didn't.

* * *

Reyna was a bit worried.

Valdez had been avoiding her, which wasn't normal. The man usually followed the former praetor around everywhere, spouting his cheesy jokes (that hadn't gotten better with time) while Reyna laughed and rolled her eyes.

Reyna missed him.

He had tucked himself away in the forges. When he saw Reyna, he gave her a small, nervous smile and made a pitiful excuse as to why he had to be somewhere else. He seemed prone to running away from her.

He had invited her to dinner tonight, though. Considering his strange behaviour, she was nervous. But she came anyway, grateful for an opportunity to spend with the demigod.

She put on her best dress: a floor-length ensemble of deep violet. The upper back of it was a lace, and a gold belt adorned her midsection. She finished off her outfit with a small, golden locket Valdez had made her, gold earrings, and purple shoes with a small heel.

She hoped this wouldn't be all in vain.

* * *

Leo picked her up, and Reyna saw he was dressed in his best as well. "_Hola, mi hermosa Reina_."

Reyna smiled, "_Hola_, Valdez."

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing her forward.

She nodded. "We shall."

He took her to a fancy Italian restaurant in the city—_Reina_'s favourite.

They struck an easy conversation, consisting of an easy, playful banter, which both were glad for.

Reyna smiled at Leo, trying not to laugh. His funny, sarcastic, and vibrant nature stood out. It clashed with the quiet, romantic tone of the restaurant and its other customers. Leo didn't seem to pay any attention to that detail. If he did, he didn't care.

Reyna thought it was probably the latter, but she loved him all the more for it.

They had a peaceful dinner, their playful banter continuing. Everything seemed to be going back to normal.

That is, until Valdez went pale, gulped, and said, "_Reina_, I have something to ask you."

Reyna tried to keep calm, but she had seen Leo's sudden change in mood and appearance. His newfound pallor terrified her. "What about?"

Leo smiled as best as he could and said, "Us."

Reyna looked at him, fearing the worst. "What about us?"

"Well, we've been together for a long time—seven years, two months, and three days—and these years have been the best in my life. With you, I had a home. I had someone who cared that I existed. I had someone who loved me. I had someone to love and cherish. I had someone that was stronger than anyone could ever imagine, someone who corrected my grammar and made fun of my handwriting. I had someone who understood." He got down on one knee, pulling out his velvet box. "I want to have that forever." He opened the box, revealing the dazzling ring. "_Reina. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Reyna looked at the ring, and saw something tucked inside it. She pulled out the small piece of paper, holding that list Leo had written so many years ago.

**_Reasons Why I Love _****Reina**

**_1. She's powerful beyond belief._**

**_2. She's gorgeous. _**

**_3. She thinks I'm funny._**

**_4. Even when she doesn't think I'm funny, she laughs at my jokes._**

**_5. I know she'd do anything for me._**

**_6. She understands about my past._**

**_7. She knows what it's like to lose someone of importance and to go without a home._**

**_8. She likes my quirks._**

**_9. She_****_ loves me._**

**_10. She is strong, mentally and physically._**

**_11. She is a true leader: one that does not abandon her people no matter what._**

**_12. We're opposites. I'm fire and she's ice._**

Reyna looked up from the list, the biggest possible grin on her face. "Of course I'll marry you, Valdez. I love you so much."

Valdez grinned crookedly, put the ring on her left ring finger, and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

They were wrong all those years ago. They were definitely wrong. Fire and ice mix. They mix well. And when they mix, they make something beautiful. They make a queen and her jester. They make a fantasy. They make a wonderful love story.

Oh, fire and ice mix all right. They mix like you'd never believe.


End file.
